


It isn't hate, and it definitely isn't love.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, bruise kink, definitely NSFW, lots of implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written as a gift-fic for my dear friend kopious. It's unedited (aside from some grammar and spelling issues that I've noticed) and I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>Criticism is always appreciated.</p><p>I still suck at titles and endings.</p></blockquote>





	It isn't hate, and it definitely isn't love.

Green, blue, purple, black. All in all, they're colors that suit the pair very well.

 

Everyone knows it's not a coincidence that a few months after Thor and Loki are sent back to Midgard that mysterious bruises start showing up on Clint's body. No one mentions them, not even the good Captain, for they all know it's not their place. Even Natasha avoids asking.

 

The bruises look possessive. A clear indicator that the hawk has a master and that he is not to be touched by others. Although all of them don't care for it, they don't say anything; Clint seems happy, his arrows always ring true and he still has snark-fests with Tony over the intercom.  He doesn't ever complain about the purple-greenish-blue marks on his body. At times, it seems like he's almost showing them off.

 

His eyes aren't that drained drug addict blue from the last time, so they all begrudgingly accept that this is what he wants.

 

None of them ever see the marks that he leaves on Loki in return. They're just as plentiful, and they almost glow on the trickster's porcelain skin. They heal quicker, but that's half the fun: the quicker they heal, the more Clint can mark him up with beautiful blues and gorgeous greens as they fuck and claim one another.

 

They themselves aren't completely certain if it's more than a friends-with-benefits situation. All Clint knows is that Loki eyes him with an intensity that seems reserved for him. All Loki knows is that Clint keeps coming back and he hasn't talked of anybody from work that's caught his eye.

 

Without realizing it, they start telling each secrets that they've never shared before. Clint opens up to him about his childhood. Loki tells him about his ex-wives. 

 

Bruises fade, and some never come back. They handle each other with delicacy. Loki because he knows how easily he could break Clint's body; Clint because he wants to convey the mutuality. They never venture to call their arrangement a relationship to each other, but whenever someone tries to flirt with them, they gently turn the person down, saying that they're taken.

 

Loki leaves for Asgard to be judged by Odin again, and they both become terribly lonely. Weeks go by before he returns. He's bruised, but Clint knows it wasn't the same way that he used to bruise Loki. The marks are ugly shapes, lines and fists on his body. They go away slower and that night, they just hold onto each other and watch movies.

 

The next night, Loki ties Clint to the bed and marks him all over. He pinches, bites, sucks, and claws at the pliant skin beneath him and his hawk sings for him as he arches up and breathlessly asks for more. And when Clint is panting and their lower stomachs are streaked with his come, Loki blindfolds him and finally pushes into him. He rocks his hips slow enough that Clint's hard again before he's even orgasmed once.

 

After they're done and cleaned up, they curl around one another.

 

"Doesn't look like they'll fade for quite some time." Loki remarks as he presses down on one of the bruises on Clint's arm. The colors look nice on darker skin, he thinks happily.

 

Clint grunts and pulls his arms away. "They kinda hurt, Lo." He says before he presses closer. Loki noses his forehead in apology. "And I like them. Little reminders of you."

 

The demigod smiles. "They look pretty on you." Clint snorts. "It is true." He insists, his hand stroking his human's side. 'His'... That sounded nice.

 

"I think they look better on you, but whatever." He presses a kiss to Loki's neck, his own body feeling completely relaxed and warm. "How long are you staying this time?"

 

"I am allowed to stay as long as I'm obedient and good." He snorts. "I believe that Heimdall may have told the Allfather about our relationship."

 

They both go quiet as they accept the word. Loki wets his lips; his human- no, Clint hasn't said anything yet. He resists the urge to squirm or magic away as he waits.

 

"So he knows that I'll punish you if you start acting up?" Clint finally answers, his grin wicked as he nips at Loki's jaw before soothing it with a kiss. Yes, he's fine with being Loki's, and it seems Loki is fine with being his. The word relationship wasn't one he was fond of, but it did cover what they were. "Although I get the feeling that you act up on purpose."

 

"Mmmm, your abuses are something I'm fond of." The demigod admits with a little laugh. 

 

"Maybe I'll let someone else be in charge of thinking up punishments for you. Stark probably has some interesting ideas." Clint muses, a hand going up into his god's hair.

 

"How rude."

 

"You know I enjoy punishing you too much. You're mine." And suddenly he's turned possessive. Loki is a delightfully bad influence. 

 

They succumb to sleep soon, still swaddled together. They knew only good things could come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift-fic for my dear friend kopious. It's unedited (aside from some grammar and spelling issues that I've noticed) and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> I still suck at titles and endings.


End file.
